Inori Ginga
|name = |katakana = 銀河いのり |romaji = Ginga Inori |age = 17 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = Happy~ Effect |brand = Acapella from Symphonata! |manager = Lumia |birthday = March 28th |Zodiac = Aries |seiyuu = Naganawa Maria (Jpn) Karen Strassman (Eng) |type = Calm |imagecolor = (#d8369d) }} Ginga Inori (銀河いのり) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is an avid fan of astronomy and is the only member of the Astronomy Club at her school. She is voiced by Naganawa Maria (長縄まりあ) in Japanese and Karen Strassman in English. She is a memebr of StellariS and it's leader. Biography If you like to talk about stars, comets, and planets, Inori must be your soul-mate. Though she is not physically talented compared to her teammates, she knows how stars work and is a great navigator when you're lost without a map. With a warm smile and angelic singing voice, no one can disagree that she is blessed by the stars. Character Description History and Background Inori grew up in a wealthy family and was always locked up in her room due to the fact her parents are overprotective of her. Thus, she was not able to experience making friends or playing sports. She was always alone as she also doesn't have a sibling and the only people she talks with are the maids and butlers of the household, which have quite a huge age gap. When she became an idol through an audition, her parents decided to let her go and allow her to experience what the outside world has to offer. Her angelic singing voice is what made her popular and quick to have friends. Appearance Inori has long, deep pink hair with straight cut end, forelocks, and bangs with a single split in the corner. She has a tuft of hair pulled into a side-tail. Her girly-style eyes are dark blue. Personality Inori is a kind, innocent and friendly teenage girl who gets fascinated easily with things or events. She is disciplined and knows her boundaries as a result from the strict training she underwent. However, she can be insecure when it comes to trying fads the other teens her age get involved too. Hobbies and Skills Inori makes up for her lack of talent in the field of sports with her knowledge of the stars and navigation. She likes to stargaze using her telescope and study about whatever she sees through it. Etymology Ginga (銀河): Ginga (銀河), if combined, means galaxy. Inori (いのり): Inori (祈り) means prayer. Relationships Carl Shinumi Carl is Inori's first friend who taught her how to get out from her comfort zone. Inori was more comfortable being with Carl than the other idols until she made some friends. She also mistook him for a girl and was surprised to figure out his real gender but is nevertheless grateful that she met him. Sumire Hanasaki Sumire and Inori, at first, had a student-teacher relationship. After Inori figured out that Sumire was a top idol ahead of her, they become more comfortable with each other and now view each other as equal instead of the other being superior. As both leaders of respective groups, they will share their problems and how to overcome it with each other. Series Overview In Episode 660, Inori along with the rest of StellariS befriended Suiri Iwata and Rurin Oshima. Statsistics Lives *Inori's Debut Live Coords *Acapella Blaze Coord *Super Cyalume StellariS Coord Making Dramas *Acapella Voice of the Galaxy Quotes *''Won't you come and gaze the stars with me?'' **Call and response Trivia *Inori shares the same voice actress with Theiamellis Forthorthe, a character from Rokujouma no Shinryakusha and Kamui Kanna from Kobayashi no Maid Dragon. *Inori shares the same birthday as Hana from Fire Emblem Fates. Coincidentally, Usagi's choice of English voice actress for Inori is Karen Strassman, who also provides the English voice for Hana. Gallery Official Art= Inori.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Idols Category:Original Characters Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Female Category:Human Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Members of StellariS